Bienvenue à Coal Hill School
by who6305
Summary: Au lycée. James Smith(Ten)vit seul depuis que ses parents sont morts. Il n'a que son cousin John Noble(Eleven) et sa soeur Donna Noble comme amis. Jusqu'au jour où il rencontre la merveilleuse et fascinante Rose Tyler au lycée. Une amitié qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible commencera après cette rencontre. Mais,et s'il y avait plus entre eux qu'une amitié?
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà donc le chapitre 1,qui j'espère vous plaira.**  
 **Note de l'auteur:Voilà quelques informations sur cette histoire :**  
 **-Etant donné qu'Eleven s'appelle john dans cette histoire,il a bien fallu que je trouve un autre nom pour notre ten,j'ai donc choisis de le nommer James(référence à son ancien compagnon James Mccrimmon) car en plus d'adorer ce compagnon,ten a utilisé ce nom comme pseudonyme lors de l'épisode tooth and claw.**  
 **-James(ten) et Jonh(Eleven) son tcousins.**  
 **Voilà,c'est tout et je souhaite une bonne lecture !**  
 **Et Bien-sûr,Doctor Who ne m'appartient pas.**

James Smith se regardait dans le miroir de sa salle de bain,arrangeant un peu ses cheveux sachant pertinemment que ses cheveux resteraient désordonnés. Il finit par abandonner 30 secondes plus tard. De toute manière,il était temps pour lui de partir s'il ne voulait pas être en retard pour aller chercher en voiture son cousin John et sa sœur Donna,qui étaient aussi ses seuls amis dans le lycée où il allait: Coal Hill School. Depuis que ses parents étaient mort dans un incendie lorsqu'il avait 14 ans,James s'était beaucoup renfermé sur lui-même et n'acceptait que la compagnie de John et Donna. Cela lui avait causé beaucoup de problèmes de sociabilité dans son lycée et il était, pour ainsi dire,pas du tout populaire au sein des autres. Et c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

Son soucis le plus important: Trouver un job car l'héritage laissé par ses parents allait bientôt être épuisé et il aurait toujours les factures à payer. Vu qu'il avait été émancipé pour vivre seul dans cet appartement,il devait bien se débrouiller pour pouvoir le garder.  
James prit son sac à dos et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée,il ouvrit la porte et se tourna une dernière fois vers son appartement remplis d'objets plus complexes et incroyables les uns que les autres,de piles de livres et de meuble anciens mais qui, pour lui,semblait toujours vide,sans famille,sans amour,sans joie...

James soupira et referma la porte derrière lui. Il prit les escaliers pour descendre les sept étages de son immeuble au lieu de prendre l'ascenseur. Il savait que Mme Clarckson partait en même temps que lui pour promener son chien et il n'avait pas envie de rentrer dans un énième débat avec elle pour qu'elle ne lui donne pas ses vieux gâteaux. Il avait accepté la première fois et s'en était voulu car il avait été malade par après. Depuis,il essayait toujours de l'éviter car elle pensait encore qu'il raffolait de ses gâteaux.

Il sortit enfin de son immeuble et se dirigea vers le dernier héritage qu'il avait de ses parents,sa magnifique voiture d'un bleu indescriptible,il en prenait soin comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Il devait même avouer qu'il l'avait déjà appelé une ou deux fois Sexy. Il grimpa à l'intérieur et enclencha le moteur.

Lorsque James arriva devant la maison Noble,John et Donna l'attendait déjà sur le porche. Il regarda sa montre pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas en retard. Seulement 5 petites minutes. John et sa sœur se dirigèrent vers la voiture et montèrent dedans.

« Salut James ! » dit John.

James le salua en retour.

« J'ai bien cru que tu allais nous poser un lapin,viens plus tôt demain,je n'ai pas envie d'arriver en retard au lycée! » dis Donna énervée.  
« Je vous conduis bien aimablement au lycée tous les jours et je n'ai même pas le droit à un bonjour de la part de ma meilleure amie » lui dit James en retour.  
« Bonjour James » dit-elle en râlant.  
« Ah je préfère ça » sourit James content d'avoir gagné contre Donna Noble.  
« Alors,James,tu es prêt pour la rentrée? Tout va bien? » demanda John l'air de rien.

James savait que ce n'était pas juste une question innocente,il savait que John s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui ces temps-ci depuis que James s'était renfermé chez lui pendant deux semaines sans parler ni à lui ni à Donna. John avait dû emprunter le double des clés à son grand-père Wilf pour s'assurer que James n'avait pas fait une bêtise et que tout allait bien pour lui. Après tout,ça avait été l'anniversaire de la mort des parents de James fin juillet. Il l'avait juste retrouvé dans son lit,en caleçon,les yeux rougis par les pleurs et très faible suite à sa sous-alimention à force de ne rien manger. James s'était senti gêné au début que son cousin le voit dans cet état misérable mais John l'avait aidé,il était resté près de lui et l'avait pris dans ses bras. James avait laissé toutes les larmes qu'il lui restait,coulées. John ne l'avait jamais forcé à parler,il avait juste été là pour lui,dans ce moment douloureux. C'était ce qu'il fallait à James. Lorsqu'il s'était enfin calmer,John lui avait dit d'aller prendre une douche et de mettre un pyjama pendant que lui rangerait l'appartement. Lorsque James avait eu finis,John avait appelé Donna pour lui dire d 'apporter son pyjama et le sien. Et ils étaient restés dormir près de James,dans cette période difficile,il n'avait pas été tous seul.

James finit par lui répondre.

« Oui,ça va,j'ai pris plusieurs options qui ont l'air très bien. »  
« Ah,c'est cool. J'imagine que tu pris science renforcé » rit-il.  
« Bien-sûr! Pour qui me prends-tu ? »

Ils rigolèrent et parlèrent des nouveaux professeurs qu'ils allaient avoir cette année.

« En tout cas,John,j'espère que tu n'aura pas Harrold Saxon comme prof de math,ce type est un vrai sadique,il n'arrêtait pas de me coller sans aucune raison l'année dernière. Heureusement que je ne l'aurais plus cette année » dit James.

Comme James et Donna étaient âgés de 17 ans et John de 16 ans,ils étaient une année au-dessus de lui et le mettaient en garde contre certains professeurs ou options ennuyeuses.

« T'inquiète pas,si je l'ai,j'arriverais bien à le gérer » dit John sûr de lui.  
« J'aimerais bien voir ça » dit Donna en rigolant.

James se mit aussi à rire et ils arrivèrent tout sourire au lycée.

Et il était temps car ils eurent à peine le temps d'aller chercher leurs affaires dans leurs casiers respectifs que la cloche sonnait déjà le début des cours. James et Donna avaient leur premier cours en commun,ils dirent donc à tantôt à John et ils se dirigèrent vers la classe d'Histoire.

« Tu as déjà eu Mlle Barbara Wright avant ? » demanda Donna à James soucieuse de savoir si cette enseignante était sympa.  
« Non,jamais,j'espère que ce n'est pas une vieille aigri. »  
« Et moi donc,j'ai l'impression que tous les professeurs de ce lycée sont pour la plupart des sadiques. »  
« T'as raison,surtout Saxon,Finch,Kovarian et Davros,de vrais plais ceux-là. »  
« Tu l'as dis. »

Ils rentrèrent dans la classe d'Histoire et James et Donna allèrent s'asseoir dans le fond l'un à côté de l'autre.

« Bonjour tous le monde,je suis mademoiselle Barbara Wright,si vous avez des questions,je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre. »  
« Ca va,elle à l'air d'être plutôt sympa » sourit Donna.  
« Oui,James » sourit en retour à Donna.

Une fille au cheveux courts et noirs assise au premier rang leva la main .

« Oui? Comment t'appelle-tu? » Demanda l'enseignante en souriant.  
« Susan Foreman Madame,je voulais savoir par quelle matière on commencerait et surtout si on allait voir la Préhistoire,les hommes des cavernes et tout ça,je trouve cette période passionnante. »  
« Oui,on verra la préhistoire Susan mais pour débuter, nous commencerons par l'histoire de la France et plus précisément par la révolution française... »  
« Même si elle est gentille,elle ne fera quand même pas pour autant aimer le cours d'Histoire,je sens que le cours va être long » chuchota Donna en râlant.  
« Uhhm. »

James répondit à peine car lui,aimait beaucoup l'Histoire,ça le passionnait et il souhaitait écouter ce que la prof disait.

La pause de midi arriva assez rapidement pour James et il devait aller retrouver Donna et John dans le réfectoire. Il trouva d'abord Donna qui était assise à une table en compagnie d'une autre fille qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il se rapprocha et s'assit à une chaise.

« James,je te présente Martha Jones,je l'ai rencontré à mon cours de bio. »  
« Salut » dit-elle timidement n'osant pas regarder James.  
« Salut » répondit James.  
« Bon,je vais vous laisser,je dois aller retrouver des amis pour manger mais ça été très chouette de vous rencontrer tous les deux » dit Martha après un moment.  
« Ah ok,à tantôt » dit Donna.  
Martha nous salua puis partie vers une autre table plus loin.  
« Elle est bizarre cette fille,on dirait qu'elle ne m'aime pas trop » dit James pensif.  
« Ah,vous les mecs vous ne voyez jamais rien alors que ça saute aux yeux. »  
« De quoi tu parles ? »  
« Elle avait presque des étoiles dans les yeux quand elle t'a vu arriver,c'est clair qu'elle en pince pour toi,tu devrais aller lui parler. »  
« Ah bon ? » Dit James choqué.Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'une fille aussi belle que Martha puisse en pincer pour lui.  
« Oui,James,dès fois,tu peux vraiment être un cas désespéré,surtout en ce qui concerne les filles. »

James ne répondit pas,prit dans ses pensé l'arrivée de John l'en sorti car lui aussi était accompagné.

« Les gars,je vous présente Rose Tyler,elle est nouvelle ici,et en cours de math,je lui ai demandé si elle voulait se joindre à nous à midi et je me suis proposé pour lui faire visiter le lycée après. »

« Bonjour » dit Rose timidement en lançant un sourire incroyable.

James ne pouvait s'empêcher de la fixer tellement elle était belle avec ses cheveux blonds aux reflets dorés et ses yeux couleurs chocolat. Il ne pensait même plus à Martha et sur le fait qu'elle en pinçait pour lui car en ce moment,il venait d'avoir le souffle coupé par Rose,ce qu'il ressentait pour Rose avait pourtant un nom,quelque chose dont il n' y croyait normalement pas car ça lui semblait stupide mais là,il devait bien avouer qu'il venait d'avoir le coup de foudre pour Rose Tyler.

 **Voilà,c'était le premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus. Faites moi savoir votre avis avec un commentaire,je me ferais un plaisir de les lire. On se retrouve bientôt pour un prochain chapitre. Bisous !**


	2. Chapter 2

« Salut,je suis Donna et le grand brun avec la tête d'idiot assis à côté de moi,c'est James » lui dit Donna en souriant « je suis contente de te rencontrer,ça fait du bien de voir de nouvelles têtes dans ce lycée. »

Rose lui sourit et tourna la tête vers James,qui n'avait toujours rien dit. Donna donna un coup de pied à James sous la table pour qu'il réagisse enfin.

« aïeuuh ! Enfin,je veux dire,salut » dit James tout bas assez timide de parler à une fille comme Rose.

« Enfin bref » s'exclama John faisant sursauter les trois personnes autour de lui « maintenant que les présentations sont faites,on va pouvoir manger,je meurs de faim ! »

Rose et John s'installèrent à table. Rose ne s'était malheureusement pas assise à côté de James,prenant place entre Donna et John,James se retrouvait assis à côté de celui-ci.

« Alors Rose,parles nous un peu de toi,pourquoi as-tu décidé de venir dans ce lycée ? » Demanda Donna prenant les devant pour faire connaissance.

« Eh bien ma mère voulait déménager pour changer d'air et j'ai choisi ce lycée car en plus d'être à proximité de là où on habite,il y a l'option astronomie que je voulais vraiment suivre. J'adore tout ce qui est espace,ça me passionne. »

James releva directement la tête suite à la dernière déclaration de Rose. Elle aimait l'astronomie. Il aimait ça aussi. Donc,ça leur faisait déjà un point en commun. De toute manière,qu'est ce qu'il allait imaginer? Que cette fille superbe s'intéresserait à lui alors qu'elle pouvait sûrement avoir tous les gars qu'elle voulait.

« Ca alors,quelle coïncidence! James aussi adore l'astronomie! » S'exclama John ravi.

« C'est vrai? » demanda Rose en souriant à James.

« Eh bien.. Oui,j'aime beaucoup l'astronomie,j'ai même un télescope chez moi pour observer le ciel » dit James doucement sans regarder Rose dans les yeux.

« Oh mais c'est génial,j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un télescope,mais je n'ai jamais eu les moyens de m'en offrir un,tu me le montreras un jour? » S'exclama Rose joyeusement et en posant ses deux mains sur celle de James qui était sur la table.

James fut surpris du geste de Rose et sursauta légèrement,il espérait que Rose ne l'avait pas vu.

« Euh oui,bien-sûr,quand tu veux. »

« Oh c'est vraiment génial! » sourit Rose.

James n'avait jamais vu un aussi beau sourire que le sien,il était incroyable,le genre de sourire qui donnait envie de sourire avec elle. Ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs,il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher,son sourire était vraiment trop contagieux.

James aperçut Donna qui lançait un petit regard à John et celui-ci lui répondit par un sourire. James se demandait bien ce qu'ils étaient en train de penser.

Ils finirent tous de manger et ils se levèrent tous pour faire commencer la visite à Rose.

« Ah mince,j'avais oublié que je devais aller voir Mr Chesterton sur ce temps de midi » Dit Donna l'air faussement navré.

Ah tous les coups,elle avait quelque chose derrière la tête car James savait pertinemment que Donna n'irait jamais passer son temps de midi avec un professeur de Sciences.

« John,tu veux bien m'accompagner? » demanda-t-elle ensuite.

C'est clair,elle avait quelque chose derrière la tête.

« Oui,bien-sûr,grande sœur chérie » dit John avec un sourire « seulement,Rose,ça ne te dérange pas si tu fais la visite du lycée seulement avec James ? »

« Non,pas du tout » dit Rose souriante.

Quelle plan machiavélique! Laisser Rose seul avec James. Alors que celui-ci osait à peine parler au personnes du lycée. Et en plus,pas n'importe qui! Rose!Ils allaient le lui payer.

« Bon,alors c'est arrangé,James,on se retrouve tantôt devant le lycée » dit Donna au grand brun qui n'avait toujours rien dit.

« Oh et Rose,si tu veux,James peux te reconduire chez toi,il le fait déjà pour nous » ajouta John en se montrant lui et Donna.

« Eh bien,je ne veux pas déranger,je peux tout-à-fait reprendre le bus pour rentrer » dit Rose mal-à-l'aise.

« Ne t'inquiète pas,ça ne me dérange pas » dit James pour la rassurer.

« Alors dans ce cas,ça me va » dit Rose contente.

« Génial! On se retrouve donc tous devant le lycée après les cours » dit Donna.

Les Noble dirent à tantôt à James et à Rose et ils partirent chacun de leurs côtés.

« Est-ce que.. euh,tu veux commencer par... le jardin et la cour extérieure ? » Demanda James timidement à Rose.

« Oui,pourquoi pas » répondit-elle joyeusement.

« Alors,allons-y ! »

Ils traversèrent le couloir qui donnait sur la porte pour sortir dehors et James ouvrit celle-ci pour que Rose passe.

« Merci,tu es un vrai gentleman toi » rit Rose.

« Euh oui,enfin,j'essaye » sourit James en retour.

Ils sortirent dehors,il y avait un petit vent frais mais sinon,il faisait assez chaud en ce 1er Septembre.

« C'est vraiment très jolis,c'est fou toutes les fleurs qu'il y a ici » s'exclama Rose en voyant celles-ci.

« Oui,c'est vrai qu'il y en a beaucoup » admit James.

James ne put s'empêcher de penser que Rose était bien plus jolie que toutes les fleurs réunis dans ce jardin,même plus jolie que toutes les fleurs du monde réunis.

« On devrait peut-être rentré si on veut avoir le temps de tout voir » proposa James.

« Oui,tu as raison. »

Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur et continuèrent la visite vers les différentes parties de l'école: Les labos de sciences,la salle de sport,la salle de fêtes...

Pendant ce temps,James avait briffé Rose sur les professeurs ou responsables dont elle devait se méfier,par exemple le professeur de Biologie,Davros,qui adorait disséquer des grenouilles et qui forçait les élèves à le faire aussi même si il vomissait après,ou encore Mme Kovarian,la psychiatre du lycée,qui était tellement méchante avec les élèves,qu'ils ressortaient de son bureau encore plus mal qu'avant. Il y avait aussi Harrold Saxon,lui,c'était le pire de tous,un vrai fou qui veut tout contrôler celui-là.

James finit même par faire une imitation ridicule de saxon ce qui fit rire Rose. Jusqu'au moment où la cloche sonna annonçant la reprise des cours jusqu'à 16h. James fut quelque peu déçut de devoir quitter Rose mais il se dit que de toute manière,il la reverrait à la fin des cours.

« Eh bien,merci beaucoup James,on se revoit tantôt » Dit Rose avec un grand sourire.

Et avant que James n'ait pu répondre ou réagir,Rose lui donna un baiser rapide sur sa joue. James rougit et espérait que Rose n'ait rien vu.

« Euh.. oui... à tantôt,Rose. » dit James encore sur le coup.

Rose lui sourit une dernière fois,puisse retourna et partit à son prochain cours.

Lorsque James fut certain qu'elle était bien partie,il toucha du bout des doigts l'endroit où Rose l'avait embrassé. Avec ce simple geste,Rose n'avait pas eu conscience que James tomberait un peu plus amoureux d'elle. Cette fille était vraiment incroyable.

Il pensa à elle tout le chemin jusqu'à son prochain cours et même pendant son cours de physique,il n'arrivait pas à rester concentré sur sa matière préférée,il n'arrivait pas à arrêter de penser à son sourire,où dès fois,on pouvait apercevoir le bout de sa langue entre ses dents parfaites.

Et puis il repensa à leur conversation et les choses qu'ils avaient en commun: elle adorait l'astronomie,les étoiles,les planètes... et lui aussi,elle aimait voyager et lui aussi,son fruit préféré était la banane et lui aussi. Il pouvait continuer comme ça longtemps,il avait découvert beaucoup de points communs entre eux. En quelques mots,cette fille était tout simplement parfaite pour lui! Le problème,c'était qu'elle ne ressentirait jamais la même pour lui,elle pouvait avoir n'importe qui,pourquoi irait-elle avec un gars paumé comme lui,pas du tout populaire et qui vivait seul faute de ne pas avoir de parents ?

Le reste de la journée passa tranquillement pour James. Le seule problème qu'il eut fut lorsqu'il passa à son casier avant de sortir du lycée pour retrouver Rose,John et Donna.

James était sortit après les autres de la classe car le professeur de mathématiques,Mr Rassilon voulait lui parler du futur projet de math. Donc,quand James remit ses livres dans son casier,il n'y avait plus personnes dans le couloirs. Enfin,c'est ce qu'il croyait car lorsqu'il referma son casier,il y' avait cet idiot de capitaine de l'équipe de Basketball,Jimmy Stone,qui l'attendait avec quelques-uns de ses potes. James sentait que ça allait mal finir.

« Alors,comme ça, tu traînes avec la petite nouvelle,Smith? On t'as vu avec elle tantôt » lui dit Jimmy en regardant méchamment James.

« Et quoi,ça te pose un problème? » Lui répondit James d'un ton froid.

« Figure-toi que oui,car elle est à moi,si jamais je te revois avec,tu vas le regretter. »

Ces potes ricanèrent à sa dernière remarque.

« J'aimerais bien voir ça,Rose ne voudrait jamais rester avec un tel con comme toi! » Lui dit James pour répliquer.

Jimmy s'énerva et s'avança vers James pour le plaquer contre les casiers violemment.

« Répète un peu ce que t'as dis espèce de bouffon ! »

« J'ai dit que Rose. Ne. Voudrait. Jamais. Rester. Avec. Un. Tel. Con. Comme. Toi! » Dit James en prononçant correctement chaque mot.

Jimmy attrapa James par sa chemise et le replaqua encore plus violemment contre les casiers,il le lâcha et lui envoya son point sur son visage,lui entaillant du coup la pommette gauche et lui fendant sa lèvre. Puis Jimmy poussa James qui tomba à terre.

« C'était juste un avertissement,ce sera bien pire si tu continues de rester avec elle alors méfies-toi ! »

Jimmy lança un dernier coup de pied à James dans les côtes puis partit avec ses amis en rigolant.

James se dit qu'il aurait peut-être dû réagir mais il détestait la violence. Et le comportement de Jimmy le confortait dans l'idée que la violence n'avait rien de bon. Après quelques instants,James décida de se relever tant bien que mal. Ses amis devaient l'attendre depuis longtemps maintenant.

James mit son sac à l'épaules puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Et effectivement,ils l'attendaient tous les trois. Donna le vit de loin et se précipita vers lui en colère.

« Non,mais,James,qu'est-ce que tu...Oh mon Dieu! James,qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Lui demanda Donna inquiète lorsqu'elle vit son visage.

John et Rose regardèrent aussi et lui posèrent la même question,tout aussi inquiet que Donna.

« C'est rien,ce sont juste des crétins » dit James tout bas.

« Non,ce n'est pas rien James,tu dois aller prévenir un responsable » lui dit Rose sérieuse.

« Elle a raison James » Dit Donna.

« Je vous jure,ça va,ça se ne reproduira plus » leur dit James pour les rassurer.

Enfin,il l'espérait.

« Dis nous au moins qui c'étaient pour que j'aille leurs coller mon poing dans la figure » lui dit John énervé.

James regarda John avec ses bretelles et son nœud papillon,il avait beaucoup de mal à se l'imaginer entrain de se battre. Même si l'intention lui fit chaud cœur. Ca faisait du bien de savoir que des gens tenaient à lui.

« Pas la peine,John,ne t'inquiète pas » lui dit James.

« Bon... d'accord,mais,s'ils recommencent,tu me le dis et ils regretteront d'avoir touché à mon cousin. »

« Ok,Ok » sourit James.

James,Donna,John et Rose se dirigèrent vers la voiture bleu de James et montèrent dedans. Exceptionnellement,Donna avait bien voulu céder sa place de devant à Rose ce qui étonna beaucoup James,elle s'était déjà disputer plusieurs fois avec John pour avoir la place de devant et ça finissait indéniablement par une Donna ravi devant et un John grognon derrière.

Ils parlèrent un peu de tout et de rien dans la voiture jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent chez les Noble,Donna et John descendirent de la voiture et dirent à demain à Rose et à James.

Il n'y avait plus que Rose et lui dans la voiture et il était un peu gêné.C'était plus facile de parler à Rose quand Donna et John étaient là.

« Alors,comme ça,tu habites seule avec ta mère ? » Se risqua James.

« Oui,mon père est mort dans un accident de voiture quand je n'étais encore qu'un bébé et ma mère ne s'est jamais remarier. C'est pas toujours facile car j'aurais vraiment aimé le connaître mais bon,on fait avec » dit Rose un peu triste.

« Oh,je suis désolé. »

« Merci. »

« Je comprends ce que tu ressens,j'ai perdu mes deux parents lorsque j'avais 14 ans » dit James la george serrée par l'émotion.

« Oh,je suis désolé,ça doit être dur » dit Rose compatissante en mettant sa main sur son épaule « et tu vis chez quelqu'un de ta famille ? »

« Non,je n'ai plus personne à part Donna et John,leur mère m'a bien proposée de venir vivre chez eux mais j'ai refusé,je ne voulais pas m'imposer,je suis juste rester chez eux le temps que ma demande d'émancipation passe. Ils ont accepté à condition que je donne chaque semaine de mes nouvelles à la famille de mes cousins. »

James avait les larmes aux yeux rien que de penser à ça,il n'aimait pas en parler. Surtout qu'il se sentait responsable pour l'incendie qui avait causé la mort de ses parents. C'était son secret,il n'avait jamais dit à personne ce qui avait déclenché le feu. Il ne l'avait jamais voulu,ça avait été un accident mais il se sentirait éternellement coupable.

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Rose le vit mais ne dit rien,Elle posa juste sa tête sur l'épaule de James pour le réconforter.

Ils finirent par arriver devant l'immeuble de Rose.

« Eh bien,merci de m'avoir conduit chez moi,tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rentrer 5 minutes pour que je soigne tes coupures? » lui demanda Rose encore inquiète.

« Je ne veux pas déranger... »

« Tu ne dérangeras pas,promis,ma mère n'est pas là,viens s'il-te-plaît,que je te soigne » le supplia Rose.

Est-ce qu'il allait vraiment lui dire oui,alors qu'ils seront seuls chez elle,pendant qu'elle le soignera qui plus est ?

« C'est d'accord » lui sourit James.

Qu'y pouvait-il? James ne pouvait tout simplement pas résister à Rose Tyler.

 ** **Quelques précisions pour ce chapitre:****

 ** **Je sais que ça ne semble pas logique qu'un gamin de 14 ans puisse être émancipé aussi facilement mais c'était important pour l'histoire que James vive seul tout en ayant 17 ans. Donc,j'espère que vous n'en tiendrez pas trop rigueur sachant que cette histoire est de la fiction et que le "comment" James a pu être émancipé n'est pas le plus important. Merci de votre considération!****

 ** **Voilà le deuxième chapitre,j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Faites moi savoir ce que vous en avez pensé dans les commentaires,je les lirais avec plaisir. On se retrouve bientôt pour un prochain chapitre. Bisou!****


	3. Chapter 3

James Smith se retrouvait dans la chambre de Rose Tyler. Si on lui avait dit ce matin qu'il se retrouverait aujourd'hui dans la chambre de la plus belle fille du Lycée,il n'aurait pas cru la personne,mais alors vraiment pas. Bien-sûr,James avait déjà été dans une chambre de fille... mais c'était celle de Donna,sa meilleure amie.

Rose revient quelques instants plus tard de la salle de bains avec du désinfectant et des morceaux d'ouates.

« Tu peux t'asseoir si tu veux,mon lit ne va pas te manger » Rit Rose.

« Euh oui,bien-sûr » Dit James en s'asseyant doucement sur le lit.

Rose vint s'asseoir près de lui,assez proche pour que leurs cuisses se frôlent.

« Lève la tête et regarde-moi » Ordonna Rose avec un sourire.

James le fit. Il regardait Rose et profita de ce moment pour regarder les petits détails du visage de Rose. Ceux qu'il n'avait pu voir avant.

Rose prit la bouteille de désinfectant et en mit un peu sur une ouate.

« Attention,ça va piquer un peu »

« Je pense que ça ira,ce n'est pas un peu de désinfectant qui va... » Mais James n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Rose posa l'ouate sur l'entaille de sa pommette et il fut saisit parce que ça piquait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne voulait bien le dire. Il recula vivement.

« Aahh tu me désinfectes avec de l'acide ou quoi ? C'est quoi ce machin que tu me mets ? » Se plaignit James.

Rose rit de la réaction de James.

« Ah ne fais pas ta chochotte hein,ma mère m'en mettait déjà sur mes petites blessures quand j'étais petite,ça ne pique pas autant que tu veux bien le dire »

« Oui,eh bien je ne suis pas très convaincus par les méthodes de ta mère » Dit James pour se défendre.

« Bon,si tu te laisse faire,tu auras droit à une bonne tasse de thé et un bisou après pour te remonter le moral,marché conclu? » Dit Rose avec un grand sourire toujours amusée de la réaction de James.

Une tasse de thé,c'est déjà pas mal,pensa James,mais un bisou de Rose,c'est encore mieux. Il ne pouvait pas résister.

« Bon très bien,mais fais vite » Accepta James.

Il tendit sa joue à Rose en fermant les yeux d'une manière désespéré,ce qui amusa encore plus Rose,vu son rire.

Rose finit de désinfecter la joue de James et alors que celui-ci avait toujours les yeux fermés,elle lui fit un bisou sur l'autre joue. James sourit et rouvrit les yeux.

Il la regarda se lever et se diriger vers la porte.

« Eh bien,tu la veux ou pas cette tasse de thé?Tu ne vas pas rester toute la nuit assis sur mon lit » Rit Rose.

« Bien-sûr » Répondit James.

Il se leva ensuite du lit et suivit Rose jusqu'à la cuisine.

« Tu peux t'asseoir,je vais le préparer » Proposa Rose.

James fit ce que lui dit Rose et la regarda préparer le thé pour deux. Lorsqu'elle eut finit,elle alla s'asseoir à la petite table de la cuisine à côté de James.

« James,je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec ça mais tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas me dire qui a fait ça? » Lui demanda Rose doucement en posant délicatement ses doigts sur la joue blessée de James.

« Non,ne t'inquiète pas,ça ne sert à rien,tu ne le connais quand même pas »

« Bon très bien,mais si tu veux me le dire,fais-le » Dit Rose en posant une de ses mains sur celle de James.

C'était la deuxième fois aujourd'hui que Rose prenait la main de James.

James se rendait bien compte qu'il avait des sentiments pour cette fille qu'il venait de rencontrer le jour même. Et il savait aussi que ça semblait ridicule de tomber amoureux si vite d'une personne mais il n'y pouvait rien,lorsqu'il avait rencontrer Rose,ça avait été comme une révélation pour lui. Il savait que Rose était faite pour lui et qu'il n'arriverait jamais à retrouver une personne qui le complète aussi bien qu'elle.

Par contre,James savait aussi qu'il y avait très peu de chance que Rose partage ses sentiments un jour. Il finirait probablement avec le cœur encore plus brisé et plus vide qu'il ne l'était déjà suite à la mort de ses parents.

Pour le moment,James se contenterait de son amitié si elle voulait bien le lui offrir. Et si elle acceptait,il ne laisserait jamais cette ordure de Jimmy Stone lui gâcher ça,quitte à ce qu'il se batte tous les jours avec les lui.

« Euh Rose,je peux te poser une question ? » Demanda James timidement.

« Bien-sûr »

« Ca va te sembler stupide mais c'est très important pour moi de le savoir... »

« Dis-moi » lui dit Rose en lançant un sourire rassurant.

« Nous,on est ami maintenant hein ? »

« Mais bien-sûr James,quelle question ! Et je peux même te dire que tu es quelqu'un de formidable et que je suis très contente d'être devenue ton amie ! »

« Merci,c'est pareil pour moi » sourit James « Tu sais,à part John et Donna,on peut pas vraiment dire que j'ai des amis,la plupart des personnes ont tendances à s'éloigner de moi car ils ne veulent pas rester avec quelqu'un qui a perdu ses parents,sûrement car ils ne savent pas comment réagir face à ça. J'imagine que c'est un peu de ma faute car lorsqu'ils sont morts,j'étais encore plus renfermé qu'avant,impossible que quelqu'un vienne me trouver sans que je m'énerve et que je lui dise de s'en aller. D'ailleurs,c'était ma passe où je répondais aux profs,que je me battais pour un rien et où je portais une veste en cuir abîmée . Depuis,ce n'est pas que je me sens moins triste ou moins énervé par rapport à ça mais j'ai appris à plus cacher mes émotions et je garde plus souvent mon sang-froid. Tout ça pour te dire que ton amitié est vraiment importante pour moi,car même si je sais que donna et John seront toujours là pour moi et que je les aime plus que tout,ton amitié me fait vraiment chaud au cœur,c'est vraiment ce dont j'avais besoin car,ne le répète pas à mes cousins,mais je me sens vraiment très seul parfois et ça fait du bien d'avoir une amie sincère dans ces moments-là,je n'ose pas toujours trop me confier sur tout à John et Donna,parce que même s'ils sont mes amis les plus proches,il reste la famille,et ils s'inquiéteraient beaucoup trop sachant que par moments,je ne sens pas très bien point de vue moralement. Alors merci,merci Rose Tyler d'être mon amie » Dit James en serrant un peu plus les mains de Rose.

James ne pensait vraiment pas qu'il viderait son sac comme ça à Rose mais il trouvait important qu'elle sache combien son amitié importait pour lui.

« Oh,eh bien,je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire,à part peut-être que je suis contente que tu te sois confié à moi et que je ne te laisserai pas tomber »

Rose prit ensuite James dans ses bras comme si ce simple geste scellait leur amitié.

James et Rose discutèrent encore un moment. Puis James regarda sa montre et remarqua qu'il était déjà 18h,il était resté chez Rose presque 2h.

«Euh Rose,je vais y aller ok ? »

« Oui,bien-sûr,on se voit demain ? »

« Bien-sûr,est-ce que... est-ce que tu veux que je te conduise au Lycée ? »

« Oh,j'adorais ça,merci James »Dit Rose en le prenant une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

« Y a pas de quoi » Lui répondit James en rendant son étreinte.

Il dit ensuite au revoir à Rose et sortit de l'immeuble de celle-ci. Il rentra dans sa voiture et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire tout le long du trajet jusqu'à chez lui.

James arriva enfin devant son immeuble et il put rentrer dans son appartement. Il posa son sac dans sa chambre et se dirigea ensuite dans la cuisine où il prépara quelques pâtes. Il mangea rapidement puis retourna dans sa chambre.

Il devait faire quelque chose d'important,quelque chose qu'il devait faire chaque année et dont il détestait le faire de plus en plus. Remplir les papiers des parents pour l'école. Chaque année à la rentrée,on leur donnait une tonne de papier à remplir et il devait chaque année le faire car il était émancipé.

Il remplit d'abord le papier pour la santé,ensuite le règlement,puis le papier qui permettait de pouvoir louer les livres de Lycée et ainsi de suite.

Lorsqu'il eut finit,le téléphone de la maison se mit à sonner.

Il se dépêcha d'aller chercher le téléphone pour répondre. Soit c'était Donna,soit John,soit un quelconque vendeur qui voulait lui faire acheter du vin pour 10 personnes.

Il décrocha.

« Oui,allô ? » Demanda James à la personne à l'autre bout du fil.

« James,c'est Donna. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne réponds pas au téléphone,j'ai essayé au moins 3 fois »

« Ah désolé,je n'étais pas chez moi » répondit James mal-à-l'aise.

« Ah bon,et tu étais où ? Ce n'est pas ton genre de traîner après l'école. »

« J'étais chez Rose... »

« Chez Rose ?! »

« Euh oui,je suis resté un peu pour qu'elle soigne ma joue »

« Un peu ? J'ai essayé de te sonner vers 17h50 et toujours rien »Dit Donna avec un air suspicieux.

« Bon,je suis peut-être bien resté 2h chez elle »

« 2h ?! Chez Rose ?! Qu'est-il arrivé à James Smith,monsieur à l'autre bout du fil que je ne connais pas ? »

« Bah,c'est juste une amie... »

« Non,va-t-en John,je ne te donnerais pas le téléphone... Et non,je ne lui demanderai pas quand est-ce qu'il compte la demander en mariage... Tu n'es pas drôle... si tu continues,je n'hésiterai pas à me battre et tu sais que tu ne gagneras pas contre moi... Oui,c'est ça,recule et laisse-moi avoir une conversation mature avec James ! Bon,qu'est-ce qu'on disait ? »Demanda Donna à James comme si de rien était.

James avait suivi l'échange et ça l'avait beaucoup amusé. Ses cousins ne changeraient jamais l'un envers l'autre,toujours là à se chamailler à la première occasion mais toujours là l'un pour l'autre.

« Je disais que Rose n'était juste qu'une amie » Reprit James.

« Ah oui,eh bien si tu es heureux avec ça,je le suis pour toi,mais j'ai l'impression qu'entre toi et Rose,il pourrait y avoir plus. Quand je vous vois,il y a une sorte d'alchimie entre vous deux »

« Je ne sais pas trop,j'aime notre amitié et j'ai peur que si un jour,je lui demande d'être plus,elle refuse et ne veut plus de notre amitié. Pour le moment,être amie avec Rose me suffit... enfin,je crois »

« Bon et bien,je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps avec ça alors,si ça te convient,ça me va. Mais n'oublies pas,John et moi,on sera toujours là pour toi et si tu veux en parler,n'hésite pas »

« Ok,merci. Et tu voulais me sonner pour quoi au départ ? »

« Oh eh bien,je voulais te sonner pour savoir si tu voulais aller au cinéma vendredi,ils ont à l'affiche un film d'horreur et John et moi voulions le voir »

James n'eut pas le temps de répondre car John prit le téléphone.

« Disons plutôt que John veut aller voir ''Pixels'' et que Donna veut voir un film d'horreur. On ne peut pas dire que j'ai eu vraiment le choix. » Dit John d'un air désespéré « Non,Donna,voilà le téléphone,me pince pas ! »

James rit du comportement de ses cousins.

« Enfin bref,tu es d'accord de venir avec nous voir le film d'horreur ? » Demanda Donna qui avait reprit le téléphone de son frère.

« Oui,ça marche »

« Oh et invite Rose aussi »

« Oui,d'accord,je le ferai » Dit James content à la perspective qu'il pourrait aller au cinéma avec Rose.

« Bon alors c'est arrangé,je dois te laisser,grand-père nous appelle pour faire la vaisselle et oui John,tu es obligé de la faire aussi ! Salut James,on se voit demain et à l'heure,n'oublies pas ! »

« Oui,ne t'inquiète pas,à demain »

James raccrocha avec un petit sourire. Heureusement qu'il avait ces deux-là,il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait sans.

James rangea un peu la cuisine puis lorsqu'il eut finit,il alla s'installer dans le salon avec un thé et un livre qu'il avait prit au hasard. Il avait toujours aimé la lecture et il lisait énormément de livres.

Vers 23h,lorsque le thé de James à moitié bu fut froid et que la fatigue commençait à arriver,James décida qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher,il ne voulait pas se réveiller trop tard et ne pas être l'heure pour ses trois amis.

Une fois dans son lit,James repensa à la journée qu'il venait d'avoir. Il était vraiment heureux d'avoir rencontré Rose Tyler et il sentait que cette année allait être différente des autres,dans le bons sens,en tout cas,il l'espérait. James finit par s'endormir en pensant au doux visage de Rose Tyler et à l'année qu'il allait vivre avec elle.

 **Voilà le chapitre 3,j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. N'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis dans un commentaire,je les lirais avec plaisir.**

 **Et je voulais vous prévenir qu'à partir du chapitre suivant,il y aura d'autres points de vu que seulement celui de James.**

 **On se retrouve bientôt pour un prochain chapitre. Bisou!**


End file.
